Unknown Love
by Silentdramaqueen01
Summary: My first ever fanfiction. Elizabeth is an outcast, she has never had any friends. This is until the crazy and headstrong Violet hurtles into her life.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

** A/N** **Hi, this is the first ever fanfiction I have written but I hope you all enjoy it. If you have any comments or suggestions please review. Erm... yeah, look out for more installments. **

**Thanks **

**whovianpotterhead01 **

**XXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

Elizabeth stared out the window as the Hogwarts express drew to a stop outside Hogwarts. She remained seated until everyone had got of the train and the gathered all her stuff and shoved them in her suitcase, so the house elves could carry them to her dormitory.

She walked alone to the carriages not really caring about who she sat with. So far in her two years of Hogwarts not one single person had made any effort to talk to her, let alone be friends with her. How on earth was she meant to be a decent Hufflepuff if she had no friends to be loyal to, the sorting hat must be going mad.

She stepped into an empty carriage hoping that she would just be left alone like she normally was. She picked up her favourite muggle book, Brigit Jones Diary, a book that always had the power to cheer her up while she was upset. Out of the corner of her eye she saw three heads running towards her carriage.

"Hope you don't mind us joining you" said a pale boy with dark messy hair and glasses." It's just that all the other carriages were full"

"Its fine" Elizabeth said smiling sweetly before turning back to her book.

She sat their silent reading her book all the way to the castle, not listening or caring about what the other three passengers were talking about, they could have been laughing at her and she wouldn't have noticed, she had learnt to switch off to voices after all the insults she had received in her first year.

*Flashback*

"_Hmm, It will have to be HUFFLEPUFF" the sorting house roared_

_The Hufflepuff house cheered for their new arrival as Elizabeth walked nervously to the long table._

_A small brown haired girl moved over so there was room to for Elizabeth to sit down._

"_Hi" the brown haired girl said "I'm Anna, I'm the Hufflepuff prefect._

_Anna then turned back to face a good looking brown haired boy on the Slytherin table, who Anna presumed to be Anna's boyfriend, and smiled at him, ending the brief conversation with Elizabeth._

_Elizabeth ate alone that whole feast, it seemed all the other first year Hufflepuffs had met each other on the train and were already friends. _

_Elizabeth walked to lessons alone that whole year, since none of the other first years had made any effort to even talk to her; this unfortunately had made her an easy target for bullies. Even walking to lessons became a huge task as she could not even go down one single corridor without having pens and paper thrown at her, insults fired at her and curses fired at her._

_By the Christmas holidays Elizabeth had already begged her mum to let her move schools and join Beauxbatons or join a regular muggle school but her mum refused saying "Just try and be kind to everyone, then they cant have reasons to hate you". So Elizabeth tried that but the bullying continued. In the end her only hope was to ignore everything and hope the bullies would get bored. _

_By her second year at Hogwarts, Elizabeth was happy with her own company, she spent most of her time in the library reading all the muggle books Hogwarts had brought after the second wizarding war. _

_End Flashback_

Within a few minutes the carriages had come to the castle, the three other passengers rushed out quickly in order to get into the Great hall quickly before Peeves started playing pranks on all the students, well that was what Elizabeth assumed they were doing as many other students were climbing out of the carriages and she could hear one main word being said…Peeves.

Elizabeth stepped out the carriage clutching her book planning to use it as protection against Peeves but as she arrived in the castle she could see a tall purple haired girl dripping wet and shouting very loudly at Peeves

" You absolute idiot" the girl shouted, her hair going red at the tips, causing a most unfortunate clash in her hair colours " my robes are soaking"!

"Oh poor didums is the ickle firstie going to start crying" Peeves cackled.

The purple haired girl suddenly had dark black hair and looked thunderously at Peeves.

"DO NOT CALL ME AN ICKLE FIRSTIE" she shouted "JUST BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST YEAR AT HOGWARTS DOESN'T MEAN I DIDN'T GO TO ANOTHER WIZARDING SCHOOL BEFORE, I AM IN MY THIRD YEAR!

"So why are you with the firsties" Peeves asked looking slightly taken back at her reaction.

"Isn't it obvious" she said sarcastically "I need to be sorted in to a house"

Elizabeth walked away when she saw Professor Longbottom, the Deputy Head come out of his office to see what all the noise was about.

Elizabeth sat down in the great hall on the edge of the benches away from anyone else in her house. She knew that no-one would want to talk to her, they all had their own friends, she was alone.

She sat through the sorting daydreaming it wasn't until a tall purple haired girl came and sat next to her that she finally noticed that the sorting was over and everyone was eating.

"Hey, I'm Violet" the purple haired girl stated, holding out her hand for Elizabeth to shake.

"Elizabeth" she replied shaking her hand. "How come you've only just joined?"

Violet smirked, "I was expelled from my last school"

Elizabeth nearly chocked on the potato she was eating, "Expelled" she asked "What for"

"Well, I'm a metamorphmagus, so I can change my appearance, namely my hair colour, however Beauxbatons didn't like the colour it changed to in accordance to my emotions so they gave me two warnings and when they decided that my emotions were to vibrant, they expelled me, just like that!"

Elizabeth gasped "Surely they can't do that? I mean it's not really your fault"

"They needed someone to blame for the exuberant colours and they were my emotions"

The two girls continued to talk like that throughout the rest of the feast, only stopping to listen to the headmaster give his welcoming speech.

As Elizabeth lay in bed that night she knew her life has changed for the better, she had a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah me again, I know most people don't read these bits, I normaly don't but I hope you enjoyed my first chapter and yeah, thanks in advance for reading this story.**

**Thanks **

**whovianpotterhead01**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

**Hey, so this is Silentdramaqueen01 (Yes I changeed my name!). This is the seond chapter of Unknown love, and I would just like to thank my ONLY reviewer. So thank you!**

* * *

><p>The next week was the best week Elizabeth had ever had, she now no longer felt like a loner, now she had a friend, admittedly a friend who had got both of them into several detentions in just that one week but still a friend.<p>

Friday afternoon came round and the two girls sat in History of magic, dozing off to the sound of Professor Binn's voice droning on about nothing. The day was coming to an end and the whole class of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors sat in silence bored out of their wits.

The minutes ticked past slowly as Elizabeth sat in the lesson doodling on her parchment. Suddenly she heard her name being mention by the Gryffindors sitting behind her.

"What's this about that loner Elizabeth suddenly getting a friend, did she have to pay her or something" the boy chuckled.

"No you got it wrong, I heard that the girl is really her sister who is being forced to retake this year and be friends with the freak" the other companion, a girl with harsh pointed features on her face.

The two of them continued to talk about Elizabeth in that way. Mocking her for her lack of friends.

It was just too much for Elizabeth to bear, how could it seem impossible to them that she actually had a friend?

The next few moments happened in a hurry.

Elizabeth swung round to face the couple, her eyes shining with rage she looked at the two cocky Gryffindors, who were ginning at her as if challenging her to do anything. She swung her arm back and_ THUMP_!

"Miss Stones!" Professor Binns exclaimed. "You will go and see your head of house immediately!"

Elizabeth looked at the Gryffindor boys expecting them to look sorry, instead they were laughing at her, mocking her feeble punch.

_*5 hours later*_

Elizabeth sat alone in Professor Macmillans office, writing out lines. She had only been here ten minutes and it seemed like the one hour detention she had been given was nearly over. The hands on the clock were ticking slowly and time seemed to almost stand still.

Suddenly there was a knock on the office door and a skinny boy with messy dark brown hair and green eyes entered.

"Sorry I'm late professor, you know what Victoire is like in Quidditch practices when we are leading up to a match" He said.

"No worries Potter, you will have to stay the ten minutes after Elizabeth here leaves" Professor Macmillan said, not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

The two of them cracked on with their lines, hoping that the detention would end sooner.

A sudden knock at the door startled all three of them and a small boy crept into the cluttered office.

"Sorry sir, but I there is something going on outside the Hufflepuff common room, I think some Slytherins are involved" the young boy squeaked sending the other student a dirty look.

"Okay Timothy, I will be there in a minute" the professor answered.

"I don't know how long I will be gone, but I'm going to have to lock the door, so you can't get out of detention. I do trust both of you it's just procedure, sorry." With that, the old man sighed and walked swiftly out the office leaving to two of them together.

Elizabeth continued to write not really paying attention to her Slytherin companion, she knew that she only had half an hour or so until the detention ended and she wanted to get back in the professor's good books. She was just about to get onto another piece of parchment when a shy (ish) voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Sorry, but by any chance do you have any spare ink, I seem to have run out"

"Huh what, oh yeah I do, here." She responded passing the ink to the boy.

"Thanks, I'm Albus Potter" He said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Elizabeth Stones" she responded accepting Albus' hand.

"So what are you in here for" he asked curiously.

"Punching a boy, you?"

"Not doing a transfiguration homework, why'd you punch a boy"

"He offended me"

"Oh" he said looking rather shocked that a Hufflepuff would even think about punching someone.

The detention continued and the two students got to know each other fairly well. The one thing not mentioned in the conversation was Harry Potter. Elizabeth was hoping that it would not pop up as she was a muggleborn, therefore her knowledge of him was minimal and as Albus was his son it would be very awkward for her to know nothing about this great hero.

Hours passed and the teacher had still not yet returned. The two students had talked for hours and were running out of things to talk about. To their great surprise they found that despite their different childhoods they both enjoyed similar things. For example they both were fond of the muggle TV show Doctor Who. They had talked about this for hours. Both debating which assistant was the best and which doctor the preferred.

It was past midnight when the professor returned, as he had been to see the headmaster after two Slytherin boys had been bullying a first year Hufflepuff.

He was shocked to see both students still there working away at their lines and quickly sent them away with a note incase they were 'caught' by a prefect, or worse Filch.

When Elizabeth returned back to her dormitory, she saw that Violet was lying, fully clothed asleep on her bed. Smiling slightly Elizabeth quickly changed into her pyjamas and hopped into bed. It seemed life was looking up for her at the moment. Two people she could call friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I had no idea what to do with this chapter, so I hope its okay. Please read and review, it helps so much!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

**A/N I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded in ages. All I can say is three things; GCSEs, tumblr and procrastination. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit of a filler, the story will be back to the Albus and Elizabeth relationship building next chapter.  
>For the first time I am dedicating this chapter to someone, two people actually. My two friends at school thanks for kicking me up the butt today about this story, enjoy and tell me about it tomorrow! :P<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, nothing else!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The sun seeped into the girl's dormitory as Violet stretched and slowly woke up. She looked over at her friend sleeping in her bed. Walking over slowly she crept up to her bed, ready to wake her up.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled at the top of her voice, smirking when Elizabeth rolled over to glare at her.

"It's too early," she grumbled.

"No it isn't, its 7 o'clock, that's not early!"

"Yes it is!"

"Oh well! Either way you still need to get up, we have lessons and I really don't want to find all the food gone at the Great Hall, like yesterday!"

"Fine, I'll get up, just let me get ready!"

Twenty minutes later, the two girls were walking to the Great Hall.

This routine went on for weeks. Each day Violet would wake Elizabeth up at seven. They would then walk down to the Great Hall.

In that time they grew to know each other very well. They both knew the other almost as well as they knew themselves. Both of them had had friendship problems, Violet, as people felt threatened and intimidated by her strong personality. People saw her as a threat and a freak in their society. From a young age she was an outcast, her almost constant changing appearance, meant people were confused by her. She also had a short temper, which stopped anyone from getting close to her.

Elizabeth was a polar opposite, she was too quiet. People forgot her easily. She never attracted any positive attention. The only people who had even looked at her twice were those who made her life a living hell. She was normally very quiet and kept to herself. But at times she was very defensive, making her seem like a good target to those around her.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stared out of the classroom window. Her long brown hair hanging down by her face as she day dreamed, not listening to Professor Binns drone on about the goblin wars and there effects on the modern day wizarding world. Her life had changed so much since the beginning of the year. Not only was she happy, for once in her life. But she had friends.<p>

This was all due to one girl Violet. She had helped her, almost changed her.

*Flashback*

"_Look, I'm not suggesting you skinny dip in the Black Lake, all I'm suggesting is some make up or something!"_

"_It's still breaking the rules!"_

"_The professors don't care, they have other things to worry about. I mean make-up is nothing compared to what James and Fred get up to!" _

"_I don't want another detention; I'm still annoyed with you for getting us in another detention for us being out after curfew! It wasn't my fault you decided that you were hungry and wanted something from the house elves!"_

"_I apologised for that. It didn't matter, Hagrid didn't care, we just walked around the forbidden forest for a while. Loosen up a bit. Have fun, YOLO!"_

"_Don't say YOLO. You know for well it's stupid. It makes no sense. If you look at the second wizarding war you'll realise that it was won due to that saying not being true or relevant to anything!"_

"_Please, I won't put much on."_

"_No!"_

_*End Flashback*_

Despite their almost constant arguing the two were almost inseparable. They were in all the same classes and spent all their time together. It wasn't just them in the group though, since Elizabeth's first detention, the new had got out about her punching someone and suddenly she seemed far more popular than she had before. People who had never looked at her twice seemed to suddenly want to be friends with her.

Violet loved all the attention from her class mates. Before she had seemed like a trouble maker that everyone wanted to avoid. Her defensive attitude had made people want to pick on her, while now people were realising that she was not always like that, but instead could actually be a laugh to be with. She had a brilliant of sense of humour, meaning that people had got along with her very well with her once they had got over her ever changing appearance.

Since the arrival of Violet, Elizabeth had almost become a different person. She became more confident with who she was. Her hair was no longer tied back to hide the curls, but down letting the curls run free. She wasn't afraid to stand up for herself against bullies or anyone who had previously tried to make her life a living hell.

For Violet her life had changed since arriving at Hogwarts. No longer was she the weird outsider who was just known for making trouble. She was able to almost blend in with the crowds here. It wasn't unusual for people to get detentions, it was a fact that you would get at least one while you were there. She was now able to sit down with a group of friends and have a laugh. Trips to the nearest town, in her current case, Hogsmeade were no longer her just sitting in a pub or café, drinking whatever she could afford.

It was leading up to Halloween when the two girls realised just how much their lives had changed. Elizabeth was actually looking forward to this occasion for once. She wouldn't be forced to attend the feast for the food, but actually was going with her friend to have a good time. This was because of the crazy girl, whom she now knew as her best friend, Violet. Elizabeth was not allowed to hide in her room, shying away from occasions like these, and only coming out of the dormitory for food. This time she was actually going to be celebrating it, along with the rest of the school.

For Violet, this was her first Halloween. Normally big feasts like these would have been a great time for her to some how find her way into trouble and end up in detention, missing the food. But this time it was different, with Elizabeth keeping her from annoying Filch all the time, she was able to go to feasts and enjoy them.

For them, it was the mark of their new friendship, one that would last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, don't forget to review, it really does help and it makes me feel happier about posting my stories! Constructive criticism is welcome!<strong>


End file.
